The electronic messaging capability provided by social networks has opened new forms for communicating electronic messages in today's society, making it easier for people to communicate with each other, as well as providing new vehicles for communicating electronic messages between people and businesses, or with other community groups. As people's interest in using social networks for communicating electronic messages has grown, so has the interest of businesses in using social networks to communicate with people.